Old fashion Power Ranger beating
by McflyNiffMonkeeFan
Summary: Casey's parents come into town and Casey tries to hide the fact that he's a ranger, but it's kind of hard when your parents were the greatest power rangers that ever lived. Slash! Rasey! And a supirse slash pairing as Casey's parents!
1. Chapter 1

~I've always wanted to write a Rasey. This has been in a file on on my computer like forever! I just never knew how to finish it and still the ending isn't so great, but I tried. So, here it is!~

Disclaimer: I own no one!

Warnings: Slash.

It was a late night and R.J. had told everyone to take the night off. Lily and Fran went to the mall while Theo and Dom went to the movies. Casey hung back and helped his mate lock up.

R.J. was stacking the chairs on the table tops while Casey gathered all of the trash and dirty plates and cups.

When R.J. was done he went up behind his little tiger and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, he nibbled lightly on Casey's neck.

"R.J. let me finish," Laughed Casey, "And then we'll. . .ohhh." R.J. had bit down hard and caused Casey to moan loudly.

R.J. spun Casey around and Casey's back hit the bar, but Casey didn't even notice, R.J. was attacking his lips roughly.

They both smiled into the kiss.

The two men were so deep in the kiss they didn't sense two figures walk in. R.J. suddenly felt two pairs of hands grab him. He was slammed into the brick wall.

"R.J.!" Casey yelled. He looked over at the two men who were threatening his mate; his parents.

"Dad! Papa!" Casey yelled trying to get his parents attention.

Tommy turned to his son, "Casey Jason Oliver Scott! Who is this?"

"He's my boyfriend! Let him go Papa!"

Jason took one look into his son's light brown eyes and released the man that was just all over his son.

Casey walked up to R.J. and brushed back some hair that had gotten messed up, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I think I will be. What a way to meet your parents." He slightly joked.

Casey smiled, and then turned to his dads, "Dad, Papa, this is Robert James, he's my . . .boyfriend." He almost said mate, then he would have to explain that he's a power rangers, and how R.J. and him marked one another and that they are now are forever together.

Sure his Papa was the first ever-red ranger, and then the gold ranger. And then his Dad was the first green ranger, then the first white, and then two red rangers then lastly a black. But his parents strictly said that they didn't want him to be a ranger, because of the dangers.

"How long have you two been together?" Jason said his arms crossed, his muscles flexed.

"Almost seven months."

"And how long exactly do you plan on being with our son Mr. James?" Tommy asked.

"Well, um," The truth was they had to be together forever since they marked one another and that was no problem for them, they were so madly in love, "Forever. I love your son and I always want to be with him." He slipped an arm around Casey's waist and pulled him close.

Tommy and Jason glared at him for a long time.

"I don't like you." Jason said.

"Neither do I." Tommy agreed.

"DAD! PAPA!" Casey scolded.

"Let us drive you home Case, alright? We'll talk in the morning. It's been a long drive from Angel Grove." Jason put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I. . .um. . .I live here."

"Come again?" Tommy asked.

"I live here with R.J. and some of our friends."

"You two are living together?" Jason exploded.

Tommy stood between Jason and the other two men, "You guys might want to leave. I'm going to drive us back to our hotel and we'll talk in the morning."

R.J. didn't need to be told twice, he grabbed Casey up and threw him over his shoulder and ran up the stairs.

In their Hotel room Tommy was laying in bed reading a book while Jason was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

"They live together! Can you believe that? They've only been together not even seven months yet! Oh God! Do you think they're . . .sleeping together?" Jason yelled.

"Calm down Jase."

"How can I calm down? Our son is dating a long haired hippy!"

"That didn't stop you from dating me."

"You weren't a hippy," He spit in the sink and got some water.

"Casey seems really happy with him. I think that we should support them."

Jason walked into the bedroom, "I know," he layed down on Tommy, and wrapped his arms around Tommy's lower back, "It's just that Casey's still so young, and now matter how big he gets I still see him as our little boy." He rested his head on Tommy's stomach.

Tommy sighed and ran his fingers through his husband's hair, "I know me too, but Casey isn't a kid anymore."

"He's only 19 though! He doesn't know what love is!"

"Hey, we were 16."

"That's . . .different."

"How?"

Jason picked his head up and moved his hands to Tommy's toned stomach and rubbed it slightly, "I remember when you told me you were pregnant. God, I was so happy and then when we first got to hold him. I don't think I've ever been so happy."

"I remember," Tommy smiled.

"We have to try and be happy for them, alright? It'll be hard at first, but we just need to get to know him. I'm sure R.J. is a very nice young man. He really seems to love Casey."

"Why does being a parent have to be so difficult?" Jason mumbled against Tommy's stomach.

"You think this is difficult? Remember the first time I left you and Casey alone? I was gone maybe fifteen minutes and I came home to find you two plus the whole entire kitchen covered in baby food."

"That was all Casey's fault!" Jason protested.

"Shut up old man and kiss me."

Jason leaned up and kissed Tommy lips.

"We have a good son, Jase. He won't make any wrong decisions."

"Yeah, I think about how lucky we are whenever I see Spike."

Tommy and Jason both shivered at the thought of Billy and Skull's son; Spike.

At JKP Casey was lying in bed watching R.J. pace around the room.

"They are going to try and kill me. I mean did you see the murderous look in their eyes?"

"They are not going to kill you. I promise."

"How are you so sure? This isn't how I pictured meeting your parents."

Casey held his arms out, "Come here."

R.J. walked over to the bed and fell into his mate's arms.

"I'll talk to them tomorrow, alright?"

"What if they ask you to pick them over me?"

Casey ran his fingers through R.J.'s hair, "Is this what you've really been freaking out about?"

R.J. didn't say anything and he just looked away. Casey cupped his face, making R.J. look at him, "R.J. I love you so much. I will do anything I have to in order to be with you." He kissed R.J.'s lips.

The next morning Theo and Dom just opened up the restaurant when Jason and Tommy came walking in.

"Welcome to Jungle Karma! Table or booth?" Theo asked.

"Where's Casey?" Jason asked ignoring Theo's question.

Dom stepped back and called up the stairs, "Casey! Stop having sex with R.J. and get down here!"

Jason and Tommy winced.

"See! He is having sex! Oh God!" Jason burst out.

Dom and Theo gave him confused looks.

Casey came bounding down the stairs, shirtless, red T-shirt in hand.

"I was not having seee. . . Dad! Papa! Hey!" He scrambled to put his shirt on; he didn't want his parents seeing his scars he had gotten from R.J.'s wolf accident. When R.J. lost control and turned into werewolf thing, Casey had tried to talk to him, but R.J. clawed the side of his left rib cage. After R.J. went back to normal he had cried and begged for Casey's forgiveness.

"Casey! What happened?" Tommy walked over to him.

"Nothing!"

"Tell us now!" Jason yelled.

"Jason, stop. If you keep yelling then he won't tell us anything. Let's go for a walk Case." Tommy put an arm around Casey's shoulders.

Casey nodded, "Okay," he turned back to the stairs and yelled, "R.J.! I'm going out!"

"Alright. I love you!"

Casey chuckled, "I love you too!"

His parents followed him out of Jungle Karma and down the street.

"Would you like to tell us how you got those scars?" Jason asked.

Casey sighed heavily, "It's a long story."

"We have time."

"It was an accident. There are some things I've been needing to tell you guys."

"We're listening." Tommy commented.

"It all started about a year ago when . . ." Casey was cut off by screams and shouts. He looked up to see about two-dozen Rinshi attacking people, followed by an awful, ugly monster.

Jason and Tommy got into their fighting stances, "Casey get to safety, NOW!" Tommy yelled. They began to fight off the Rinshi. Casey got into the action as well; he kicked a Rinshi down, just as it was about to kick his dad in the chest.

"Casey! It's too dangerous here! Get back!" Jason shouted as he punched a Rinshi.

'They don't know the half of it.' Casey though. He ignored his parents and soon the rest of the Rinshi disappeared and it was just the monster left. There was stream of lasers and the three men were knock to the ground. The monster stood right in front of them now. Casey got up and looked at his parents, they were in pain, obviously not used to this. It had been so long since they fought creatures.

"Casey," Hissed Jason, "What are you doing?"

Casey didn't say anything; he took his red and black sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on, "Spirit of the tiger." He said softly and in a flash of red he morphed.

Jason and Tommy's eyes went wide.

"Ah! Red Ranger! Are you ready for some fun?"

"Oh you have no idea." Casey began to fight him while his parents watched in awe from the ground.

Casey was doing very well, but he just wasn't strong enough; the monster struck him down. He hit the ground and rolled onto his back.

"Casey!" He heard his dads yell.

The monster held up his staff and pointed it toward Jason and Tommy.

"No!" Casey yelled and jumped in front of the beam before it could hit his family. He demorphed, unconscious.

"Casey!" A purple ranger yelled and the yellow, blue, and white rangers began to fight the monster.

The purple ranger dropped to his knees, "Casey? Casey! Answer me now!"

Casey was motionless, the purple ranger stood, "You are going to pay for this!" He yelled and began to fight the monster alone. He destroyed it and of course he grew big. He let the other rangers take care of the rest and returned to his mate.

Tommy and Jason were still trying waking their son up.

"Oh God Jason! He isn't waking up!" Tommy sobbed.

The purple ranger demorphed and fell next to his mate, "Casey? Please wake up! I can't live without you! Please don't do this to me cub."

"Maybe you should kiss me to wake me up then."

"Casey!"

Casey weakly opened his eyes, and R.J. bent down and kissed him. R.J. cupped his lover's face and ran his thumb over Casey's cheek. "You scared me. I thought I lost you."

"You can't get rid of me so easily. You should know that by now R.J."

R.J. kissed him again, and helped him sit up where Tommy and Jason attacked their son in a hug.

"Oh God Case." Tommy cried.

"Why didn't you tell us were a Power Ranger?" The ex red ranger asked.

"Because you told me you never wanted me to get into this. I didn't want you guys to worry about me."

"We always worry about you Case. You're our son. Ever since you left home we've been worried sick about you." Jason looked up at R.J.

He stood and held out his hand towards R.J., "But I don't think we have to anymore. You're in good hands." R.J. nervously took Jason's hand and Jason squeezed it tightly and the wolf winced.

Tommy stood as well, helping Casey stand. As soon as Casey was on his feet R.J. went to his side and Casey draped an arm over the wolf's shoulders for support. He was very weak and he thinks he might have broken a rib.

"Let's get back so I can check you out."

Casey laughed at his mate's choice of words, but then soon regretted it.

At JKP Casey explained that when he and R.J. mated they were bonded for life, as were their animal spirits.

R.J. was currently wrapping gauze around Casey's ribcage. He sat on their bed while his parents sat in some chairs.

"How did you get those scars? From battle?" Jason asked.

Casey glanced nervously from his mate to his parents.

"I did that." R.J. cut the gauze.

"Excuse me?" Tommy asked.

"When my wolf abilities . . . came out I had no control over them. I turned into this . . .werewolf creature so to speak and Casey was there for me the whole time. He tried to talk to me, to reach me, but I . . ." He swallowed hard and Casey rubbed his back lovingly.

"I – I hurt him. God . . ." He rested his head in his hands for a moment before continuing, "When I saw Casey laying on the ground in agony, bleeding and knowing that I was the cause of it, his pain, I broke. I turned back into the real me."

Casey took his eyes off of his mate to look up at his parents, "He was a wreck after that. He begged for me to forgive him. He cried for days."

R.J. took hold of Casey's hand, "Casey immediately forgave me the first I asked him."

Casey gave a loving squeeze to R.J.'s hand, "And then soon after we became mates."

Still holding the tiger's hand R.J.'s other hand came to rest on the back of Casey's hand.

"I love your son more than life itself. I wouldn't be able to live without him in it."

"He makes me happy. I want to be with him for as long as possible." Casey said.

Tommy nodded, "If that's what you two really want then so be it. We can't tell you who you can and can't love Casey."

"Yeah. We're sorry about yesterday guys. Robert," Jason turned to look at him, "I know you'll take care of my son. 'Cause if you don't then you're in for an old fashion ranger beating."

"Papa!" Casey yelled.

Jason chuckled, "What? I mean it."

Casey looked up at Tommy, "Dad." He pleaded.

"Don't worry. I'll keep him in line." He bent down and kissed the top of Casey's head.

~Ending not so good, but it's something! Right? Reviews are always wanted and welcomed!~


	2. Chapter 2

~I originally planned for this to be a one chaptered fic, but I kept getting requests for more. So, here it is! One last chapter =} Hope you like it.~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Surprise!

It had been exactly five months since the R.J. met Casey's parents and it's been six since the rangers defeated Dai Shi. Dom had asked Theo to see the world with him, Lily went on to train students, Fran still worked at Jungle Karma and R.J. and Casey were enjoying each other's company.

R.J. was currently laying his and Casey's bed reading a book when Casey walked in and over to him. He crawled up R.J.'s body until he straddled his waist. R.J. put the book down and smiled, "Are you ever going to let me finish this book? I've been trying to read it for about a month now."

"I. . .um. . .I'll talk to you later then." Casey began to get off of his mate, but R.J. grabbed him by the waist.

"No, it's fine. I like it when you come in here and want to spend time with me," R.J. noticed something different about his mate, "What's wrong?"

Casey chuckled nervously, "Um, well I came in here to tell you. . ."

"To tell meeee. . .?"

Casey chuckled again, "I don't know how to say this."

"Say what? Just tell me. You're starting to freak me out a little my cub."

"Okay," He breathed, "Well soon we'll have our own little cub running around here."

It took R.J. a moment to register what his mate had just told him. He sat up, with Casey still straddling him.

"Casey? Are you. . .?"

"Yeah, I'm pregnant."

A huge smile broke out across R.J.'s face, "This is wonderful. This is great. This is. . .this is awful." His smile fell.

"What? No. You just said this was wonderful and great. Don't say it's awful." Casey's heart slowly began to break.

"No, no, no, no, no. That's not what I meant. I mean we have to tell your parents."

Casey laughed and ran his fingers through R.J.'s hair, "Don't worry. They won't kill you. I won't let them."

R.J. nodded, "Okay."

"I'm going to call them and ask them to come into town for a few days. And we'll invite your father and we'll all have dinner, alright?"

"Okay."

"Good." Casey began to get up, but R.J. grabbed him and switched their positions.

"R.J.! I need to call my dad."

"We have plenty of time to call them." He kissed Casey's lips.

"You're just stalling."

"So what if I am?" He kissed down Casey's neck.

Casey didn't get to call his parents that night.

A week later Jason and Tommy were putting their bags into Tommy's black jeep.

"I wonder why Case and R.J. want us to come see them." Jason said.

"I don't know. Casey sounded really happy over the phone." His husband of twenty years said.

"Oh no. Do you think they're going to get married?"

"Maybe. And if they are we're going to be happy for them, right?" Tommy said in a stern voice, looking at Jason.

"Right," Jason sighed.

"Come on let's go. We have a long trip."

"Yeah, two days of driving."

"I'll drive first." Tommy said fishing his keys out of his pockets.

Jason took them out of his husband's hand and kissed his lips soflty, "No, it's okay. I'll take the first shift."

"Fine." Tommy smiled as they climbed into the jeep.

The next couple of days went by in a blur. When they entered Jungle Karma they were instantly met with giggles.  
"R.J.! Stop! Please! R.J.!"

Both parents looked embarrassed, and Jason cleared his throat very loudly, "Casey! We're here!"

They then heard shuffles from above and Casey came bounding down the stairs wearing black and white converse, blue jeans, and a plain red T - shirt.

"Dad! Papa! Hey!" He hugged them both.

"R.J. will be down in a minute. He's getting. . .dressed." He realized what he said and turned pink.

"So, what's this all about Case? Is everything alright?" Tommy asked.

"Everything is just fine. We'll talk over dinner. R.J.'s father is coming too. You can get ready upstairs. I'll show you." He picked up Tommy's black bag from the ground and ushered them to follow.

"R.J. are dressed yet?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know what to wear!"

"Just throw something on!"

"Fine!"

Casey looked at his parents, "Sorry."

"It's fine Case. Don't worry about it." Tommy grinned.

R.J. came down the stairs in his long sleeve tan T - shirt, khaki pants and flip flops, he even wore his necklace. (He wore something like this in the show.)

"Hello." He smiled.

"Nice to see you again R.J." Tommy said.

He stepped aside so that Casey and his parents could walk by. He then bounded up the stairs again with Casey and his parents close behind.

"You can change in here. We'll be downstairs. Just call if you need anything." Casey said as he took R.J.'s hand in his and pulled his mate away.

A few momets later Tommy came down dressed in in gray pants, a black shirt and a khaki jacket over it. Jason wore a red shirt, with jeans and his brown leather jacket.

"Where are we going?" Jason asked.

"We're eating here." Casey said.

"Yes, now tell me what you like on your pizza." The wolf ranger asked.

"It doesn't matter to me and Jason will eat anything." The doctor said.

"Hey." Jason playfully shoved his husband.

"Excellent. I'll be right back." He disappeared into the kitchen.

"Take a seat." Casey gestured to a near by table.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Water."

"Water." They said at the same time.

"Alright then." Casey went into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with their drinks with R.J. close behind.

Just then an older looking man entered the restaurant. He had long gray hair and a beard to match, he had on gray clothing and a blue scarf hanging around his shoulders.

R.J. shook hands with this man, "Father."

The man nodded, "Robert."

He looked over at Casey and smiled, "Casey! Get over here." He captured Casey in a bear hug. He actually lifted Casey up off of the ground.

Jason leaned close to Tommy and whispered into his ear, "Weird."

"Be nice." Tommy scolded him.

"My boy how have you been?"

"Good," Casey smiled, "These are my parents. Tommy Oliver and Jason Lee Scott." Tommy and Jason stood.

Jason shook his hand, "Nice to meet you. . .?"

"Master Finn."

"Master Finn?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I was Casey's master, like many others." He slapped Casey on the back, a little too hard.

"Just call him Finn." R.J. said and his father glared at him.

"Everyone sit down and relax, alright? Dinner should be ready soon." Casey said.

Their parents all sat down and Casey asked Master Finn what he wanted to drink. His reply was Herbal tea.

"Here Cub sit down and I'll go get it." The purple ranger said.

Casey sat down beside Master Finn. The master once again slapped him on the back, "So Casey what brings us all here this evening?"

"Oh well um R.J. and. . ."

The long haired man came back and sat a cup of tea down on the table and put an arm around Casey's shoulders as he stood, "Yes, Casey and I a have a big announcement."

"Two actually," Casey smiled nervously.

"Well go on then. Do tell us." Master Finn said.

"First is; we're getting married." R.J. smiled.

"Case, R.J. that's great." Tommy grinned.

"Wonderful!" Master Finn clapped his hands together.

Jason nodded. He wanted to say something to them, but found he couldn't. His baby boy was getting married. He was happy for them, but then a little sad. Although he knew R.J. would take care of him, he just couldn't help but be protective of his son.

"What's the other news?" R.J.'s father asked.

"I'm pregnant." Casey replied.

"What?" Jason yelled.

"Oh Casey," Tommy stood and wrapped his arms around his son, "I'm so happy for you guys."

"Congratulations!" The Master said as he shook his son's hand.

Jason stood, a little shaky, and hugged Casey tight.

"Papa?"

"I'm happy for you, both of you." He released the young tiger. He had tears in his eyes.

"Are you crying Papa?"

"No! I never cry!" Jason said wiping his eyes, "I just have some dirt or something in my eye."

Tommy rubbed his back softly, "What are you talking about? you always cry."

"I do not!"

"Yeah, you kinda do. Like when we first got together, when I told I you I was pregnant, when we first held Casey after he was born."

"When I turned 18, when I graduated High School, when I left home." Casey added.

"Yes, did you have something in your eyes those times too?" Tommy wondered.

"Shut up."

Everyone laughed.

"Is something burning?" Master Finn wondered.

"The pizza!" R.J. yelled and ran into the kitchen. Black smoke piled out of the kitchen doors.

"R.J.! Need help?" Casey asked as he started to walk over, but Tommy stopped him.

"It's not good for you and the baby to breath in all that smoke."

Casey rolled his eyes, "It's already starting. Everyone telling me what not to do."

"That's how it works. Jason wouldn't even let me go to the bathroom by myself."

"R.J. better not do that."

"Do what?" R.J. came out of the kitchen.

"Let me do some things by myself."

"Oh, most certainly. Go off an fight evil if you want." He said sarcastically.

"Thank you R.J." Casey kissed his cheek.

R.J. draped an arm over Casey and rubbed his arm, "Looks like dinner is going to be a little late tonight."

"It's fine. Let's sit down and talk about your wedding." Tommy suggested.

"Yes, when is it?" Jason asked.

"Next month on the 24th." The tiger said.

"WHAT?" Tommy and Jason yelled.

"Why so soon?"

"Why not?" Casey took hold on R.J.'s hand.

"Yes, we are just having a simple wedding outside, in a meadow on top of a hill not far from here." His mate added.

"Hippie." Jason muttered and Tommy elbowed him in the ribs.

"Is the other rangers coming as well?" Master Finn wondered.

"Yes of course. They are our closest friends and you all too."

The family talked for a few more minutes before Casey leaned over to his soon - to - be - husband, "Hey don't let the dinner burn this time."

R.J.'s eyes widened and he shot out of his seat.

Casey laughed, "If I wasn't around to remind him then he would burn this place down."

"I heard that!" A voice came from the kitchen.

After dinner Master Finn hugged Casey and R.J. goodbye and Jason and Tommy grabbed their bags and headed for a hotel.

In their room Jason layed on their bed.

"Wow, can you believe that Case is getting married?"

Tommy came out of the bathroom toweling his hair, "Can you believe that he's going to have a baby?"

"He's only nineteen."

"Almost twenty."

"That's still young Tommy."

"I know, but Casey and Robert love each other. I can see it." Tommy straddled Jason's waist.

"Me too."

"And who else got married at a very young age and are still very much in love?"

"Adam and Rocky?"

"Yes, but try again."

"Billy and Skull?"

"Jason." Tommy said in a warning tone.

Jason laughed, "I'm only joking babe. We are."

"You got that right."

"Tommy?" Jason asked as he realized something.

"Yes?"

"We're going to be grandparents."

In R.J.'s and Casey's room R.J. was laying in bed, waiting for Casey to finish his shower. Finally he emerged in his red boxers. The wolf ranger couldn't help but to stare at his mate's still flat stomach that held their growing child.

Casey straddled him, "What are you staring at?" He smiled down at him.

R.J.'s hands came to rest on Casey's hips, "You," His thumbs stroked over Casey's stomach.

"We have a lot to do. With the wedding and baby."

"Yes, but we'll get through it. If we can defeat Dai Shi then we can plan a wedding and have a baby."

"Why don't we pick out a name?"

"Casey, we don't know the gender yet."

"I think it's a boy."

R.J. chuckled, "And what makes you think that?"

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it's a boy."

"Alright. What names do you like?"

"Jayden."

~There ya go! The last chapter! =] Hope you guys liked it! Reviews?~


End file.
